He Whispered Death
by Combinations
Summary: All of Yugi's friends and family have been murdered. Even though the murderer is after him too, something else may kill him first. After all, when you have nobody left to turn to, it's enough to drive a 14-year-old into madness... *Song-fic*


He Whispered Death

  
By: Neko Senshi Erin  
  
Rated: PG-13  
Category: Angst/Psychological  
Note: Fic includes song. This is my entry for the Unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh! Contest.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or this song, which is by Evanescense. It's called 'Whisper'.

~*~....~*~ = Song Lyrics

****

~*~Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away~*~

I winced as I yet again stubbed my toe.

"Next time," I muttered as I began to walk again, feeling along the wall, "I turn the lights on."

I finally made it to my room. I walked over to my bed, making sure not to hit the trunk at the foot of it. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. As I hit the soft mattress and blankets, I let out a sigh.

I heard an owl's voice drift through the open window. I normally loved to listen to the sweet melody and steady rhythm of an owl's 'hoot-hoots', but tonight, it was just making my head pound worse than it already was.

A passing car made me jump into a sitting position. I rubbed my temples with the tip of my fingers. The owl continued hooting.

Pushing myself off the bed, I stormed over to close the window. Even though I needed the fresh air, I couldn't take the noise anymore.

The owl flew off as I slammed the window shut, causing a loud 'bang' to echo throughout the empty house. I mentally cursed myself as my head went from pounding pain to aching torment.

Suddenly, over the ringing in my ears, I thought I heard the sound of laughing; of my friend's laughing. Quickly, I looked around for the owner. No one there.

"Of course there's no one there," I said to the darkness. "Everyone's gone."

I looked over to the pictures that sat on my dresser. My eyes softened as I began walking toward them.

My violet eyes filled with tears as I picked one up. Being the biggest picture there, it contained everybody. It had been taken had the reunion we had had less than a week before they were all murdered.

"Yami, Joey, Tea and Tristan, Mai, Seto and Mokuba," I choked out, "Grandpa, Ryou, and Bakura." Looking at the two people in the corner, but eyes watered even more and the tears dripped from my chin to the picture frame.

A woman with blond hair and violet eyes, and a man with purple and black hair and ruby eyes.

****

~*~Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep, never die~*~

"Mommy.... Daddy...." I whimpered, gripping the frame tighter.

Hugging the frame to my chest, I began to sob. I sank to my knees, closing my eyes tight.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried out as my chest began to hurt from my hard sobs. "Don't leave me again! Please, nobody leave me alone!"

Suddenly, my sadness turned to anger.

"You... you all left me... alone. All.... alone!!" I screamed as I stood and threw the picture against the wall. The frame and glass shattered, and I watched it do so as if it were the pieces of my heart.

I stared at the picture, now lying on the ground covered in broken glass. I blinked once, taking in what I had just done, as the tears paused.

I turned to the other five pictures on the dresser. I reached out and picked another one up, one of Joey and I holding up our favorite Duel Monsters cards.

"You left me alone," The tears started again. I screamed as I threw the picture in the same direction as the last. It shattered.

"I hate you all for that! How could you do this to me?!" I cried, throwing another picture. "I love you and you all leave me alone!" Another picture, then another, then another. I threw them all until all that was left was a pile of glass that shone in the moonlight.

Sobbing loudly, I fell to my hands and knees. I clenched my right fist and pounded the ground.

Something suddenly stuck into the side of my hand and caused me to grit my teeth in sudden pain. Raising my hand to inspect it, I noticed the warm, crimson-red blood dripping to the floor.

That's when I saw it, the two ends of a triangular piece of glass sticking out. I screamed in pain when it cut the insides of my hands as I pulled it out.

My hand still dripping, I stared at the bloodied end of the glass. Then, I turned to my bleeding hand. I held both up in front of my face, and my eyes widened as I realized what I could do.

Just because they left, well...did that mean I couldn't follow?

I turned my hand, so my palm was facing up. As if I was in a trance, I began to move the sharp weapon closer to my wrist.

"Follow..."

****

~*~I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away~*~

Suddenly, a loud thud from downstairs brought me out of my 'trance'. My eyes grew wide when I saw how close I had come to cutting myself.

I shook with fear and gasped as the weapon dropped to the ground. Grabbing the side of my hand where it was already bleeding, I backed away from the mess I'd created.

"W-What was I doing? How could I be stupid enough to try something like that?" I asked myself.

That's when I heard it; footsteps creaking on the stairs.

I stood by the door, leaning on the wall for support. Sweat dripped down my face and my heart sprinted. The footsteps began to be replaced with heavy breathing. My eyes, I knew, were wide with fright as I reached my hand out and grabbed the first thing it touched. Thankfully, it was the metal baseball bat my father had brought me from America. He really didn't know anything about me.

Holding the heavy bat as steady as I could with one hand, I held my breath as I waited for _him._

That's right, _him_. The same guy who had killed every single person I loved. Why, I didn't know. Heck, I didn't even know the sick maniac. However, I did know that he was here to kill me.

As soon as he entered the room, I attacked, hitting his head as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and I noticed, in the moonlight, the silver blade in his hand.

He started to get up. I began to swing again, however, he raised his knife and sliced my right side, causing me to miss. He began to stand, so I swung again, this time bring the bat down on the crook of his neck. There was a 'crack', and he slumped to the ground. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I began to run.

****

~*~Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep, never die~*~

Down the stairs, through the game shop, outside. My right side, beginning to numb, my head in splitting pain. Yet all that possessed my mind was a simple, one word thought, _run_.

The blood amount I was loosing must've been tremendous. I tried my best to stop my side from bleeding, seeing as that wound was deeper than the cut on my hand.

Where was I running? I needed to get to a hospital. No, they'd just try and keep me alive. I needed to be with them, needed to die with _them_.

Words echoed around me, sentences surrounded me, memories drowned me.

Craziness...

"I'm going insane..."

"The spirit's worried..."

Love...

"I love you so much..."

"I wish to help..."

"We're here now..."

Lust...

"A date..."

"It's not right to think like that..."

Anger...

"You coward..."

"I won't let you..."

Pride...

"You have the heart of a pharaoh..."

"I've won..."

Sadness...

"How can you..."

"Mommy... Daddy..."

Joy...

"Happy Birthday..."

"We're heroes..."

Hate...

"I hate you..."

"They're more important than _you_..."

Hope...

"I'll protect you..."

"Promise..."

Despair...

"You'll have to duel him alone..."

"I'm lost..."

Innocence...

"What do you mean..."

"Wanna play a game..."

"Your move..."

Greed...

"The world will cower..."

"You have something I want..."

Belief...

"I believe in the heart of the cards..."

"A pharaoh..."

Doubt...

"What if it's not good enough..."

"There's no way..."

They ran through my head, repeating over and over. Soon, they all faded away, and one word stuck out.

Madness.

I was going insane, sinking into madness.

****

~*~Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in? 

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end~*~

The road in front of me began to become blurry. I needed to lie down, maybe even take a little nap. No, no nap. If I fell asleep now, I most likely would never wake up. Run, run towards wherever I was going. Just keep running.

There, there it is. What I was searching for, the Domino Cemetery.

Finding some more strength, I ran into it, passing all of the tombstones. Finally, I reached the four graves I had come here to see.

Falling to the ground in front of them, I tried to catch my breath.

"I finally made it. Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Yami, I made it," I whispered.

I looked at the two graves in the middle, Mommy's was on the left and Daddy's was on the right.

"Mommy... Daddy...," My eyes filled with tears. I began to pound one of the tombstones. "Why'd you leave me?! I thought you loved me?" I cried. "You _told_ me you loved me, and you _promised_ that you'd never leave again! Why'd you break your promise?!"

I leaned my forehead on the stone.

"I love you so much, but I can't understand why you had to leave right after you came back. It's confusing me, and there's no where left to turn, no one here to comfort me. I feel like," I paused, then muttered, "a part of me is missing."

I looked over to Yami's grave. Dragging my numb right side, I crawled over to it.

"H-Hey, Yami," I whispered, tracing my fingers over his name. 'Yami Mutou', it read, since everyone (other than our close friends and family) thought Yami was my older brother. "I miss you, too. I wish you were still here to comfort and protect me, just like you used to."

I hugged the stone and laid my head against it. My head was aching, my right side was getting even number (if that was possible), and it was still spilling out blood. I was growing weaker every second, but I didn't care.

My tears continued falling and my voice started to crack as I whispered, "I'm going crazy, Yami," My eyelids started to fall. "Without anyone here, I can't keep my mind from losing it. All these feelings, memories, and voices running through my head make me think people surround me, but I know there's no one there," My heart started to slow and the blood was beginning to stop flowing. I knew I was almost dead, but I had to finish telling him what I needed to say. "I love you, too, Yami." My eyes closed and I started to slide to the ground.

"I'm tired, Yami. I'm gonna sleep here tonight, with you. And, in the morning, we can play Duel Monsters with Joey, Ryou, Tea, Tristan, and everyone else. Good night, Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, and Yami. See you in the morn..." My voice faded as I fell to the ground, in between Yami and Mommy. Words echoed around me, sentences surrounded me, memories drowned me. Then, slowly, blackness claimed me...

~*~

"The body of 14-year-old Yugi Mutuo was found this morning around 9:30 A.M. at Domino Cemetery... Specialists say the boy died from tremendous amounts of blood loss due to a cut on his right side... He will be buried in between his mother, Mrs. Mutou, and older brother, Yami Mutou... Inspectors are still deciding if this is a murder or suicide case..."

****

~*~Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep, never die~*~


End file.
